Vivieron Felices
by Sakura-Selene
Summary: UASakura ha sido comprometida a un hombre que no conoce. Aunque no quiere casarse no puede evitarlo. Pero cuando conoce a Syaoran todo cambia. Finalmente conoce el amor y tendrá que tomar una decisión. Cumplir su deber con su familia o seguir a su corazón


**Vivieron felices**

**Sinopsis:** UA Sakura ha sido comprometida a un hombre que no conoce. Aunque no quiere casarse no puede evitarlo. Pero cuando conoce a Syaoran todo cambia. Finalmente conoce el amor y tendrá que tomar una decisión. Cumplir su deber con su familia o seguir a su corazón.

Sakura estaba junto a la ventana esperando la llegada de Tomoyo para ayudarla a vestir para la visita que esperaban. Ese día Yue iría para formalizar su compromiso con ella y acordar el pago por ella. Además sería la primera vez que se vieran.

El compromiso lo habían hecho sus padres al considerarlo el mejor candidato. Yue era un Sr. Feudal con grandes tierras y mantenía buenas relaciones con la familia, además tenía una buena fortuna. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas, había cosas otras cosas sobre él, que a pesar de no poder confirmarlas, le inquietaban.

Había escuchado que era un hombre frío, severo, solitario y sin sentimientos. Mantenía pocas amistades, entre ellos su familia. Además su mal trato hacía sus sirvientes le parecía increíble. En su casa siempre hubo un buen trato con ellos, aunque sin olvidar nunca la diferencia social.

Un buen ejemplo de esto era su sirvienta personal, Tomoyo. Desde pequeñas han estado juntas, siendo simples compañeras de juegos en aquel entonces. Cuando consideraron a su amiga lo suficiente grande ella paso a ser su sirvienta personal, supliendo a su madre.

-Sakura-dono- llamo Tomoyo pidiendo permiso para entrar

Sakura se apartó de la ventana antes de permitirle pasar. Tomoyo entro a la habitación con el kimono que ella utilizaraía para esa ocasión. Coloco todas las piezas de la vestimenta en el suelo antes de empezar con la laboriosa labor de poner el hermoso kimono.

-Estás hermosa Sakura-dono- comento Tomoyo al terminar de peinarla –estoy segura le encantará a Yue-dono

-¿Eso de que servira?

-¿¡Es que no quiere casarse!

-No es eso, ese es mi deber, pero tengo miedo Tomoyo

-¿Por los rumores?- Sakura asiente –no puede fiarse de ellos, son solo chismes, además sus padres no la dejarían con un mal hombre, mucho menos Touya-dono

-Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitar estar nerviosa- Lo que más deseo de este matrimonio es ser feliz como mis padres o como tú con Kurogane, pero al no saber nada de él, solo lo que he escuchado, me pone nerviosa

-Sakura- la llamo sin honorifico para hacerla sentir más confianza y ayudarla a tranquilizar –nunca lo olvides, todo saldrá bien, confía que será así

La castaña le sonrió agradecida por su apoyo. Estuvo a su lado hasta que Yue llego junto con su hermano, Yukito, y dos sirvientes. Se llevó a cabo el Nakodo y se fijo la boda en dos meses, esto es porque a Yue le había aparecido muy urgente que necesitaba viajar.

Paso cerca de dos horas hablando sobre el compromiso y demás antes de que los invitados tuvieran que irse por sus asuntos. Durante ese tiempo Sakura apenas y había pronunciado una palabra. No entendía porque debía estar ahí presente si no participaba en la conversación. Se sentía más parte de la decoración que alguien involucrado en el asunto, pero no debía ser así. ¡Era ella quien se casaría! Además solo había visto fugazmente a los hermanos y por ello podía darse una idea de cómo eran. Aunque no podía fiarse solamente de eso para juzgarlos. Como había aprendido con Kurogane y su propio hermano.

A pesar de la ausencia de Yue no se habló en la casa otra cosa del compromiso. Sakura desesperada de esto salió sin que nadie se percatara. Se fue al bosque. Si iba al pueblo pronto la descubrirían y no tardarían mucho en obligarla a regresar.

Llego a su lugar favorito. Era un lugar tranquilo y poco frecuentado por estar profundo en el bosque. Los arboles estaban perfectamente distribuidos que siempre había sombra sin importar la hora del día, pero aun así permitían el paso de los rayos del sol. Se podía disfrutar perfectamente de los ruidos de la naturaleza perfectamente, aunque lo que más le gustaba era escuchar el constante fluir del agua del río. Este tenía unos 3 metros de ancho, no tenía idea de cuan profundo era pero suponía que era bastante. A unos 100 metros de donde estaba hacia arriba el río tenía varias caídas y unos 10 metros abajo doblaba para dirigirse al pueblo.

Sakura se sentó en una roca cerca del río para disfrutar con tranquilidad del lugar. Le encantaba pues sentía tranquilidad y paz. Además en otoño le encantaba ver como caían las hojas y el viento las llevara lejos del árbol donde pertenecían. No se dio cuenta del tiempo que permaneció ahí y solo pensó en irse cuando escucho unos ruidos. Llamo intentando saber si era una persona. Pero al no tener respuesta se preocupó pensando que se trataba de un animal. No habría problema si fuera uno inofensivo, pero si era peligroso sería mejor regresar a su hogar.

Se levantó de su lugar dispuesta a irse. Pero por sus prisas tropezó y cayó al río. Intento salir del agua pero su kimono se lo impedía. Movía los brazos desesperada intentando seguir a flote pero el peso de su ropa se lo impedía.

-¡Ayudame!- pidió desesperada al ver a un joven que se acercó -por favor- suplico al ver que no se movía y no parecía tener la mínimo intensión de ayudarla

-Levántate, con eso no te ahogaras- dijo poco después indiferente

Al escucharlo se dio cuenta que sus pies tocaban el fondo. Aunque con un poco de dificultad, se logro levantar.

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste?- le pregunto molesta después de salir con algunos problemas del río

-Tu lo hiciste sola, no necesitabas mi ayuda

-Pero tu deber era ayudarme

-No eres nadie mío ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque soy mujer

-Y eso que, eso no te impide hacer las cosas por tu cuenta- dijo antes de seguir su camino

Sakura se sonrojo de la indignación. La dejaba sola en su estado para regresar a su casa. Debía cambiarse si no quería enfermarse. Intento llegar a su habitación sin ser descubierta, cuando logro regresar, pero no lo logro.

-¡Sakura-dono! ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?- le pregunto Tomoyo preocupada al verla así. Totalmente mojada, su kimono un poco desarreglado y su peinado desecho. Al menos tuvo suerte que fuera ella quien la había descubierto.

Ella le conto lo que le paso mientras su amiga le ayudaba a cambiarse y preparaba un baño para ella.

-Ese chico era un verdadero…- Sakura se quejaba buscando una palabra que lo describiera y estuviera en su educado vocabulario

-A pesar de lo que dice- la interrumpió Tomoyo con tranquilidad –yo creo que fue amable

-¿¡Cómo! Si no me presto ni la mínima ayuda

-Si pero aún así le dijo algo de suma importancia y no se río de usted por algo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho

-Tal vez…- dijo sin querer admitir esa verdad –al menos no tendre que volverlo a ver- comento aliviada con ese pensamiento. Pero el destino pretendía otra cosa.

Días después Sakura regreso al mismo lugar. Para su suerte se volvió a encontrar con ese mismo muchacho de la última vez.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunto molesta al verlo

Él la miro un segundo antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Este estaba acostado con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos bajo la sombra del árbol.

-Contésteme

-¿Es que esta ciega o no lo ve?

-Claro que lo veo, pero ¿Por qué esta en mi lugar favorito?

-Este lugar no es de nadie y puedo estar aquí tanto como usted, si no le gusta mi compañía puede irse

-¡Claro que no! Él que debería marcharse es usted- pero él no movió ni un músculo. Molesta y necia Sakura se sentó en su lugar acostumbrado, pero no podía tranquilizarse por la presencia de ese desconocido. Tiempo después intento hacerlo marcharse pero después de llamarlo un rato no logro que le respondiera. Cuando se acercó noto que estaba dormido. Así parecía más relajado, aunque mantenía su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Ella no lo entendía. Las personas que la conocían la trataban respetuosamente y la desconcertaba totalmente la actitud de ese sujeto.

Sakura se sentó a su lado intentando descifrarlo y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida. Al despertarse era bastante tarde y el desconocido se había marchado dejándola sola en el bosque.

-No puedo creerlo Tomoyo- comento Sakura molesta al terminar de contarle lo que le había ocurrido –me dejo sola e indefensa en el bosque

-¿Y esperaba que hiciera?

-No se, despertarme y escoltarme de regreso a mi casa, soy una dama y debería tratarme así, además que hubiera pasado si me hubieran atacada cuando estaba indefensa

-Jeje, pero por lo que me ha dicho lo que menos esperaba de él era que la molestara y eso es lo que hizo, además usted fue ahí sin escolta a pesar de los peligros que podía enfrentar

-Tomoyo…

-Mejor deje de quejarse y resígnese, aunque es sorprendente que se volviera a encontrar con ese joven, es como si fuera el destino

-No digas ese tipo de cosas, simplemente ha sido una casualidad, no creo que vuelva a pasar

-Pero no existe la casualidad solo lo inevitable

-Tomoyo, no repitas las cosas raras que dice tu hermano

-Jujuju

La siguiente vez que regreso no lo encontró y se convenció de que solo eran casualidades sus encuentros. Pero en otra visita a ese lugar se encontraron nuevamente. Sakura ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de él, pero nuevamente por sus prisas se tropezó lastimándose el tobillo en su caída.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto sorprendida al ver que en poco tiempo él estaba a su lado y delicadamente tomaba su tobillo. Él no contesto, simplemente le quito con cuidado su calzado y la calceta para revisar mejor su tobillo.

-Pervertido- lo acuso intentando darle una patada con su pie sano para alejarlo de ella

-Solo intento ver su lesión- contesto fríamente como si regañara a una niña pequeña

-¿Por qué me ayuda?- pregunto resignada, pero aún así molesta y ligeramente sonrojada. Nadie se había acercado tanto a ella que no fuera Tomoyo o su madre.

-….-

-Va a llover- comento con tristeza Sakura al escuchar truenos a lo lejos –kya- grito asustada cuando el joven la tomo entre sus brazos –dejeme- grito mientras lo empujaba intentando que la soltara

-Nos vamos a mojar si nos quedamos aquí y usted no puede caminar con su tobillo lastimado- le aclaro molesto intentando ignorar sus débiles, pero molestos, golpes y empezar a caminar.

Sakura no hablo durante el camino. Aunque no sabía a donde iban no tenía miedo. Estando entre sus brazos se dio cuenta que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y su pecho era bastante fuerte pero aun así cálido, también lo pequeña que era a su lado, pero eso le daba seguridad pues él podría protegerla.

Una hora más tarde llegaron a una casa a las afueras del pueblo. Explicándole a Sakura porque nunca lo había visto cuando estaba de visita en este. Por las cosas que logro distinguir de la puerta abierta hacia su taller podía adivinar que era un herero, por eso sus brazos eran tan fuertes, por el duro de su trabajo.

-¡Pervertido! ¿Qué haces?- grito totalmente asustada Sakura cuando este intento quitarle su kimono

-La lluvia nos terminó atrapando y si no te quitas la ropa te enfermaras

-Pero, pero- dijo nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada

El suspiro cansado y fue a otra habitación dejándola sola. No veía a nadie más y eso la empezaba a preocupar. Tal vez intentara que estuvieran tan alejados y ella sin poder escapar para hacerle algo malo. Pero si fuera así ¿porque no lo hizo mientras estuvieron en el bosque?

-Toma- le entrego un sencillo Kimono que suele usar la gente común –era de mis hermanas, puedes usarlo hasta que el tuyo se seque –después de eso la dejo sola para que se cambiara

Minutos después él regreso cambiado y con varias cosas para cuidar de su tobillo lastimado. No era nada grave pero tenía que inmovilizarlo y hacer que bajara la hinchazón. Mientras él la trataba ella no dijo nada y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. Había pocas cosas en la habitación donde estaban y todo le indicaba que él vivía solo. Pero ¿por qué? No dijo que tenía hermanas. No entendía

-¿Por qué estás solo?- le pregunto con tristeza sin esperar una respuesta pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando este le contesto, contándole su historia. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero creía que ahora confiaba en ella, eso es lo que ella creía.

-Mi padre murió cuando era pequeño yo tome se lugar en la familia. Con lo que había aprendido de su oficio a esa edad mantuve a mi madre y mis 4 hermanas mayores. Siendo apenas un niño me converti en la cabeza de mi familia. Años después mi madre también murió, al menos murió tranquila casando a la mayor de sus hijas y confiando que yo cuidaría a las demás. Ahora las otras tres están casadas y viven con sus esposos.

Ahora Sakura entendía su actitud, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera tristeza por él. A pesar de las cosas que ha hecho por su familia ha terminado solo.

-No me tengas compasión- dijo al notar las lágrimas de Sakura

-Pero estas tan solo, si buscaras una mujer tal vez…

-Tengo lo que necesito para vivir- la interrumpio –tu ropa no tardara en secarse - tomo su ropas mojadas -podrás irte cuando la lluvia pare- sin más que decirle se fue, por el ruido que escucho más tarde supo que se fue a su taller para hacer algún trabajo

Horas más tarde la lluvia se calmo. Sakura se cambio nuevamente con sus ropas, las cuales encontró en la cocina junto al fuego completamente secas. No tuvo valor para ir a buscarlo y regreso a su casa. Al llegar todos estaban preocupados por ella. No les conto lo que le había pasado en realidad, por primera vez les mintió a su familia. Ni siquiera a Tomoyo le conto la verdad. No entendía la razón pero quería que ese momento fuera un secreto que solo compartía con ellos.

Así pasaron los días y varios encuentros continuaron en ese pequeño rincón del bosque. A pesar de que varias veces peleaban, su actitudes al otro fueron diferentes y poco a poco ambos se conocieron más, volviéndose más cercanos con el paso del tiempo. También con el paso del tiempo un nuevo sentimiento fue naciendo en los corazones de ambos, preocupando de sobremanera a la castaña.

-Entonces fuguémonos- le propuso Syaoran, ese era el nombre del joven con que ella se encontraba

-No puedo mi deber es casarme

-¿Y eso que importa? aunque no puedo ofrecerte la vida que estas acostumbrada, serás más feliz conmigo que con ese hombre

-Pero…

-Mírame a los ojos- le pidió pero ella mantenía su mirada apartada, pues sabía que su convicción se vería derrotada totalmente al ver a sus ojos chocolate. Cuando la obligo verlo a los ojos, vio en los suyos sus dudas y su miedo. Le era imposible decidir algo y el simplemente le hacía las cosas más complicadas. Pero solo ella podía tomar una decisión.

-Te esperare aquí hasta el amanecer- le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos, pues al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la boda –no me importa la decisión que tomes, solo quiero que seas feliz- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se apartó de él dispuesta a marcharse pero él tomo su muñeca y la beso con desesperación temiendo que ese sería la última vez que pudiera probar sus labios. Sakura le correspondió con la misma intensidad mientras lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro. Al separarse ella se fue entre lágrimas.

-¿Y qué pasó después?- pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello castaño

-Justo cuando amanecía, cuando Syaoran había perdido la esperanza de estar con su amada, Sakura llego- conto su abuela con el cabello blanco por el paso del tiempo –ambos se fueron de Japón y nunca regresaron, ambos vivieron felices a pesar de las muchas dificultades que la vida les presento

-Que hermoso final- comento ilusionada la pequeña

-Es cierto, bien ahora es hora de dormir- dijo mientras la tapaba. Le dio su beso de las buenas noches y salió de la habitación

La anciana fue a la sala de la casa, ahí tomo una vieja foto donde mostraba a sus abuelos junto con su madre y su tío, muchos años atrás, años después de haberse inventado las fotografías y siendo esta la única donde aparecían sus abuelos. La historia que le había contado a su nieta era verdadera. Era una historia que le ilusionaba tanto a su edad y más que gracias a ella sus queridos abuelos estuvieron juntos. Como a su nieta, muchas noches su abuela Sakura le contaba la historia de cómo se conocieron. Además ella logro ser testigo del gran amor que ambos tuvieron y como este fue creciendo con el paso de los años. Ambos lograron lo que muchos desean. Encontrar al amor verdadero y tener su "Vieron felices".

* * *

><p>Después de muuucho tiempo escribo otro fanfic de Sakura Card Captor. Me gusto como quedo pero mientras lo escribia se me ocurrio otro fanfic. Uno parecido a este pero en donde Sakura se comprometiera con Syaoran y esta se fuera enamorando de él cuando se casaran. ¿Que les parecer? Aunque de alguna forma me suena a mi fanfic de Casados de Ranma 12 (en producción) en fin espero que les guste y me dejen un review, ahora unas explicaciones

-dono: es un honorifico de respeto como -san o -sama, tengo entendido que este es el más alto y por lo que me dio la impresión en Shaman King es el que debería usar los sirvientes a sus superiores :-P

Nakodo: Es una ceremonia previa a la boda, el Shinto. En esta los novios se deciden casarse, las familias se reúnen y discuten las condiciones del matrimonio. Además de acordar la fecha de la boda. Por algún lado recuerdo haber leido que el novio debe "pagar" por la novia, pues es quien se la lleva. Además es simple formalidad, además en esa epoca quienes decidian estas cosas eran los padres, y con suerte el novio o.o

"Se sentía más parte de la decoración que alguien involucrado en el asunto, pero no debía ser así. ¡Era ella quien se casaría! Además solo había visto fugazmente a los hermanos...": bueno esto lo puse porque recuerdo un capitulo de Ranma 1/2, en donde llega otra prometida de Ranma y ella vestía de blanco y estaba sentada con la mirada agachada. No dijo nada, ni se movio hasta que empezo la competensia, así que supongo que en ese tipo de cosas es así. Además a diferecia de occidente en Japón es más importante el novio que la novia.

Nos vemos!


End file.
